


I love you

by faliceplease



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: Tom loves Sierra.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sarah, my lover, the Sierra to my Tom. 
> 
>  
> 
> Xxx Officer Naughty.

Tom knew that he had messed up, a fight that may have ruined everything he had going for him. Sierra meant the world to the man and he knew that he hadn’t been treating her fairly. That’s why he had done what he had today. It was raining outside when he needed to leave his home. He rushed out to the car, soaking wet already in the few seconds it took for him to get there. He drove across town, parking outside before making another dash indoors. By the time he was knocking on Sierra’s door, he was shivering like a leaf. When she opened it, he didn’t give her a chance to say a single word. “I messed up, and I know that but I can’t lose what we have. I told her, I told her everything. The affair, the truth. I told her that I love you and I don’t want to be without you another second.” He said to the woman standing in front of him. She stared at him and he thought for sure that his declaration of love had fallen short. He felt deflated as he stood there watching her process what he had said. His heart felt like it might shatter into a million pieces if she didn’t say anything. He looked like a mess and felt like one inside too. “Tom.” She breathed out, voice making it known that she didn’t know what to make of the scene in front of her. “Don’t. You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.” He said kindly, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his chest now that he had ended his marriage, and told the woman he loved, that he was choosing her. He should have chosen her from the start. Sierra nodded her head and moved to close the door between them. His face dropped until she stopped and let out an amused chuckle. “I’m kidding.” She insisted as she let go of the door and reached out to grab him by his wet shirt. “Get in here.” She gushed, tugging him forward so he could get out of the hallway and into her home. 

He stumbled from the way she was pulling him through the rooms until she kicked open her bedroom door. He didn’t come over for sex, but it was one of the first ways they expressed love, so it wasn’t a surprise that this was how she was expressing those very same feelings right now. 

He didn’t object when she pushed him down onto her bed. Her door had been kicked closed so they were all alone, which was a rarity lately. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she moved to take off his shirt, unbuttoning it so fast he was stunned that she hadn’t broken a single button. She smiled down at him, running her fingers over his smooth and exposed chest. She hadn’t said anything but she didn’t need to. He moved his hands over her sides, pushing her skirt up over her hips so her thighs were on display. He ran his fingers over them, sending shivers through her body. 

It didn’t take long before they were both naked, which wasn’t unfamiliar territory for either one of them. He laid her back against the pillows, kissing delicately down her skin until his head was between her thighs, tongue demanding to hear her moans. He heard the pleasant sighs coming from her mouth but it wasn’t enough. He moved his fingers into her body, moaning from the heat of her around him. He thrust both fingers rhythmically with his tongue teasing her at the same time. He was growing hard from the sound of her breathy moans, and the filthy way she said his name into the air. 

He kissed along her body, giving special attention to her breasts before leaving hot kisses against her neck until their lips met again. She wrapped her arms and her legs around his body, keeping him in place as they made out like teenagers. He loved the taste of her still on his tongue, and the way it felt to rock his body against hers. She was so warm, so loving, so welcoming. He loved her. He truly did. He was a free man, and so was she. This was the first time he’s been with her when he didn’t have to feel guilt about it. They were finally free to be together and that felt incredible to him. She pulled back from his kisses, nails trailing down his spine. “Make love to me.” She whispered, kissing across his face. He didn’t need her to tell him twice. Those words made his heart flutter and his whole body pulse with want for her. 

His body collided with hers, making her moan out his name. He groaned himself, adjusting to the position before he pulled his hips back and moved to slam into her again. She made another sound and he couldn’t help the noise that came from his own throat.

Her nails made contact with his skin again, harsher this time as he thrust deep into her over and over. She cried or his name a few more times, whispering dirty words whenever she had a spare few seconds to spare. He grunted and groaned, cursing under his breath as they attempted to kiss between thrusts. 

 

“I love you.” She told him breathlessly as their hands linked and he thrust into her a few more times. He kissed her lips gently, smile on his face as they slowed down their movements to make it more tender. He loved her too. He told her as much as he rocked his hips into her at a slower pace. It was agonisingly slow and they both knew they wouldn’t last being so gentle after the started they’d had. 

When they couldn’t take it anymore, he fucked into her with one goal in mind. He didn’t care if it wasn’t categorised as making love anymore. They never could stick to that anyway. He thrust deep into her until he felt his body heat up, abdomen giving it away just moments before he came. He rode out his high, panting for air by the time she came after him, gasping out. He pulled out and kissed her lazily until she wrapped her arms around him, wanting to cuddle instead. They laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s company, feeling like they were finally free to be with each other. They didn’t gave to rush into anything, but they both knew they had all the options in the world now. No wives. No husbands. Just each other.


End file.
